Hero
by bettingonyou
Summary: La vida de Peeta después del hijack.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Como de costumbre, esto de sentido tiene lo que yo tengo de Finnick.

Quiero dedicar este shoot para **Andre**, que recien estuvo de cumpleaños & desgraciadamente mi inspiración tardó en llegar. Si, yo quería dartelo el viernes pero no pude porque tengo cabeza de pez. Pero ese no es el punto, yo se que amas a Peeta más que a cualquier cosa & que es así como que tu favorite character ever (also the, never getting over one) Yo sé que Peeta es para tí lo que Finnick es para mi. Además de que te amo, preciosa & eres una de las mejores cosas que pudieron haberme pasado3. *la abraza y la viola*

**AVISO:** Si no has leído Mockingjay, te recomiendo no leer. Contiene un poco ―la mayoría― de spoilers. Turun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>«I'm damaged at best; live you've already figured it out. »<em>**

Peeta desearía volver a ser el pequeño niño de la panadería al que todo el mundo hacía gestos groseros cuando (de casualidad) el pan solía quemarse y era a él a quien le culpaban. Por supuesto, la gente del distrito 12 nunca sabía cuáles eran las circunstancias en las que la panadería vivía. Con su ostentosa madre que siempre había deseado una vida más lujosa de la que el Señor Mellark podía darle. Siempre había admirado a su padre, el carácter tan amable y gentil que el poseía y sobretodo la tranquilidad con la que solía llevar las cosas.

De pequeño, solía creer que su papá no era nada más que un héroe que siempre llegaría a salvarlo. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez nadie podía salvarlo y él lo sabía.

Peeta desearía que su papá apareciera y lo salvara de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Ya no sabía reconocer que tanto era realidad y cuáles eran las mentiras de las personas que lo rodeaban. Sabía que allá afuera, las personas se encontraban en medio de una guerra que juraba nunca más terminar. Pero mientras otras personas luchaban por saber quién tenía el control de Panem, el vivía su propia guerra interna.

No recordaba nada de su vida anterior, nada que no fuese: Katniss Everdeen, la chica que rompió tu corazón, Peeta. Porque eso era lo que Snow le había mostrado desde un principio. Lo que le había enseñado a lo largo de este período interminable de torturas y maltratos. Un mundo en el que la violencia era la protagonista y la paz no existía en ninguna otra parte, excepto en sus sueños. Aún sentía las heridas abiertas de toda la clase suplicio al que estaba sometido allá en el Capitolio; el tormento que había sido ser separado de tu hogar, que te quitaran todo lo que creías que era tuyo; y sobre todo, el golpe más fuerte era darte cuenta de que no tenías absolutamente nada.

Pero según ellos, ahora se encontraba en casa. Protegido (si es que aquella palabra existía realmente). La cuestión era, ¿cómo se suponía que estabas en casa cuando te encontrabas solo en una habitación? Alejado de los demás, cómo un completo desconocido, porque así era cómo se sentía ahora. Un desconocido en el cuerpo de alguien que solía vivir. Porque no, esto no era ninguna clase de vida. Continuaba siendo esclavo y estando a la merced de las demás personas. Jamás podría obtener su libertad propia (por así decirlo).

Aislado, así se encontraba en aquella habitación de cuatro paredes. Las personas que llegaban a visitarlos eran unos completos desconocidos para él y no importaba lo mucho que intentaran decirle que su vida anterior había sido una de las mejores, el no lo sentía así.

De haber sido perfecta, no habría tenido un final así.

Los finales felices no existían.

Al menos no para él.

Peeta, jamás se había avergonzado de llorar en frente de las personas porque nunca había tenido miedo de demostrar los sentimientos y emociones que su corazón sentía. Y no lo haría, menos estando solo porque solo era la mejor palabra para describir su situación actual.

Por lo que se deja llevar por sus emociones, aquellas que jamás pudo controlar y este no es el mejor momento para comenzar a hacerlo. Gritar. Llorar. Revolcarse en el suelo. Todas aquellas cosas que no podían cambiar nada pero que podían aliviarlo (al menos en un lapso de cinco minutos). Nada le va a hacer sentir mejor. Nada va a cambiar las cosas. Nada va a volver a ser como antes.

― ¿Papá? ― Susurra el mismo con los dedos entre los rubios mechones de su cabello, la desesperación lo había llevado a tal punto de locura que necesitaba cualquier cosa para sostenerse (aunque ninguna funcionara cómo él quería).

No es nada más que otro producto de su imaginación, siempre solía tener "conversaciones" con personas que no se encontraban aquí. Personas imaginarias por así decirlo, pero que habían sido de gran valoración en su vida.

―¿No vas a rescatarme esta vez? Te necesito papá, por favor.―Murmura con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y con la voz irreconocible por los sollozos que su garganta suelta.

―Siempre solías hacerlo, ¿sabes? Eras mi héroe. ―La mirada pérdida en una punto fijo de la pared blanca. Blanca cómo sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Porque así es cómo se siente ahora: vacío.

Una parte de él sabe que jamás volverá a ver a su héroe, a la persona que más admiraba y la persona en la que él quería convertirse cuando tuviese la mayoría de edad. Porque sabe que sus padres murieron en aquel incendio en dónde la panadería había terminado hecha cenizas y ellos se encontraban adentro.

Pero sabía que no estaba muerto del todo, no mientras Peeta Mellark estuviese vivo. No mientras continuara respirando.

Porque existía una parte en dónde su héroe jamás moriría: su corazón.

* * *

><p>¿Algún review? :$<p>

―Key.


End file.
